In a known measuring-gas probe (German Patent Application No. DE 196 11 572), the connection cables, which are electrically and mechanically connected to contact surfaces on the sensor element, are accommodated in a cable sheathing at the end of the cable feedthrough, the sheathing being made up of an at least sectionally porous PTFE tube. The PTFE tube is slipped over a reduced-diameter housing section of the housing on the end side and shrink-fitted onto the housing section by heating. Reference air from the environment can penetrate the housing through the porous PTFE hose, the PTFE hose simultaneously preventing moisture or impurities from getting inside the housing.